iHeart The Sky
by Twilight And Nikki
Summary: Sam's currect obbesion is the overpopluar tv show, the Storm Hawks. One night, when she starts messing with Freddie's computer during a thunder storm, she, along with Carly, Freddie, and Spencer are thrown into the world of Atmos.
1. Thunder Storm?

**iHeart The Sky**

**Chapter One - Thunder Storm?**

* * *

"Sam?"

"What?" she yelled back.

"Stop messing with my computer!" she rolled her eyes at Freddie. After all, she couldn't stay away from her obsession. It was almost near impossible.

"Calm down Fredward, I'm not gonna break it." He, Carly, and Sam had been watching a movie, that was until Sam had a sudden burst to watch the Storm Hawks… again. She couldn't stay ten minutes without at least reading a fanfic about them.

"I've heard that one before." Carly shook her head.

"Are you looking at that creepy green guy again, Sam?" Carly asked, more mocking than serious.

"His name isn't creepy green guy, its Stork!"

"Same difference!"

Sam turned her attention back to looking at Stork's pictures in her album online. When she went to click on a group picture of the team, something really strange happened.

A loud thunder cracked open the window and a lighting bolt struck the building's cable antenna. The computer screen went blank just as Sam clicked down.

"What the heck?" Sam glared at the computer, tapping the screen a few times.

"Same, what did you do?" Freddie didn't have the money to buy another laptop if Sam broke this one.

"I didn't do anything! It just went white!" Freddie got up from his beanie chair and helped Carly up from hers.

"Move." He pushed Same aside.

"Hey!" She pushed back. Neither teenager heard the door open and close.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Spencer asked looking at the two fighting again.

"She broke my laptop!" Freddie yelled pulling Sam's hair.

"Did not!" She screamed, digging her uneven nails into his shoulder's skin. Carly came in between and pushed them apart.

"That's enough guys!"

Spencer went up to the laptop. He glanced at it for a moment before pressing random buttons.

"What are you doing, Spencer?!" Freddie cried out in horror, having half a mind to pull his computer away from him.

"I'm not really sure." He replied back. Suddenly, a bright light consumed the room, blinding the three teenagers and adult.

"What's happening, Freddie?" Carly shouted out. Freddie barely heard her, she sounded so far away even though she was standing right next to him.

"I'm not sure!" That was the last they heard; then everything went black.

* * *

Sam felt the area around wasn't familiar. Definitely not. She popped herself up on her elbows. She let out a moan, rubbing her eyes. It was so bright. Was it morning? Immediately, she could tell she wasn't indoors.

When she opened her eyes, she couldn't help but feel like she knew where she was. It wasn't like those movies where the person wakes up in an unfamiliar area and asks 'Where am I?', no Sam felt like she did know where she was. The area was filled with giant hills and mountains. The huge rock they were on was separated from them. It looks just like the Grand Canyon; in a way.

By the time Sam had finished gazing at the wide open spaces, Freddie, Carly, and Spencer were waking up. It had just dawned on Sam that hadn't realized that they were even there.

Freddie rubbed his head, sitting up.

"Where are we?" he asked in a tried voice.

"I don't know." Carly replied rubbing one of eyes.

"Holy sock monkeys!" Spencer jumped up, landing perfectly on his feet. "I'm pretty sure we're not in our building anymore, or Seattle for that matter!" Almost immediately, Spencer started panicking, walking in circles, holding his head between his hands, murmuring things about how they'll never get back home and if he forgot to fed his fish again.

Sam glanced up and something caught her eye. An enormous airship moved out of one of the clouds. Sam gasped and suddenly knew exactly where they were. She gave off a scream of excitement.

"What? What?" Carly asked, bewildered at her friend's sudden out burst.

"Oh. My. God. We're in Atmos!"


	2. The Storm Hawks

iHeart The Sky

Chapter Two – The Storm Hawks

"You mean the stupid cartoon show you watch?" Sam punched Freddie's arm.

"It's not stupid!" Freddie rubbed his arm painfully while glaring at Sam. Carly pushed them away from each other.

"That's not really important now, is it? What we need is a game plan. Sam," She started. "what exactly happened when you were on the computer?" Carly let her arm off to her side.

"Well I was on the Storm Hawks fan site. Then I guess some lighting must have hit the computer and sent us here."

"Is that even possible?" Spencer asked rejoining the group.

"No, it's not!" Freddie snapped.

"Then how'd we get here, geek?" Sam challenged, placing her hands on her waist, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Maybe we're dreaming." Sam walked over to him and slapped her across the face. Freddie staggered backwards, grabbing his cheek and rubbing it. "What the heck was that for?!" he yelled out.

"That's proof that we're not dreaming. In dreams, Fredward, people can not feel pain physically." Sam said, crossing her arms across her chest, smirking at her knowledge.

"She's got a point, Freddie." Spencer said, holding out both of his hands.

"No she doesn't!" Freddie yelled, slapping Sam's arm. "Payback!"

Same glared at him and grabbed his arm. Before he could respond, she flipped him over her shoulder. "What'd you say, Fredward?"

"Guys?"

"Why are you so violent?" he growled on his back.

"Why are you so geeky?" she kicked his side.

"Guys!"

"Why can't you act normal for once?" Freddie grabbed his side in pain.

"Why can't you not stop acting like a know it all?" Sam cracked her knuckles.

"**GUYS**!" They turned to Carly.

"What it is Carls?" Carly pointed to the sky, the looked up.

"What is that?" Freddie popped himself on his elbows. Spencer screamed in a high pitched voice, which made him sound like a girl. Sam gasped and jumped up and down.

"I know that airship anywhere!" She continued to jump. "What?" Carly asked turning to her hyper friend.

"It's the Storm Hawks!"


	3. Fainting And Slapping

**iHeart The Sky**

**Chapter Three - Fainting And Slapping**

* * *

**A/N:**Fine! You guys asked for it and here it is!!! The next chapter of iHeart The Sky! Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**We do not own the shows Stork Hawks or iCarly. This fanfic is only for our sick and twisted entertain.

* * *

"Sam...?" Freddie had no idea how they'd gonna in this mess, and in all honesty, it probably didn't matter anymore. After all, there was a giant airship that would be landing any second now. Out of the whole group, Sam was the only one who was jumping around like an idiot.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! It's really them! I can't believe this is really happening!" Sam paid no attention to Freddie and contiuned to jump up and down.

"Sam."

"I wonder if we'll get to see Radarr!"

"Sam."

"Maybe Starling's on board too! That would be so cool!"

"**SAM!**" Finally catching the girl's attention, Sam turned on her heel to face Freddie. "What is it now Fredward? Want another beat down?" Seeing as Sam was already curling her fists up, Freddie had to be careful on what his next words would be. It was Sam after all.

"Are you completely insane?!"

...Oops. Bad move Benson.

Sam's eye twitched. "What did you just say, Benson?" Before he could answer, however, Sam launched at Freddie, ready for battle. Spencer and Carly barely made it in time to hold Sam back. "Once I get my hands on you Benson you'll wish you were never born!"

"Sam! Calm down!"

"Why should I?!"

"Because that huge airship thingy is about to land, that's why." Spencer's mouth dropped completely open at the sight of the airship. "Oh. My. God. It's- it's...ugh." And with that Spencer fainted.

Freddie jumped back as Spencer fell to the ground. "Uhhh, Carly? This may be a problem..."

"You think?"

* * *

"Aerrow?"

"Yeah Stork?"

"You are aware that there are exactly four beings on the Terra we're landing on aren't you?"

"Really?" Turning, Aerrow walked over to the window, looking over the Terra, Aerrow did in fact see the figures Stork was talking about. "Who are they?"

"If I knew I would tell you wouldn't I?"

"Yeah, let's land."

"Great..."

"Stork, must you be all doom and gloom?"

Stork's eye twitched as he turned to Piper."Someone has to." Carefully pulling the wheel down gently so they wouldn't crash down to the Terra and die. Lovely.

* * *

As the Condor began to descend onto the Terra below, the teenagers were still trying to bring Spencer up to. "Spencer! I swore if you don't wake up right now, I'll-"

"Sam! You can't just punch my own brother!"

Sam turned and pointed towards the airship preparing to land. "...Fine, do it. But try not to leave a bruise."

"Like that's possible with Sam."

"I heard that Fredward." Sam then lifted her open hand and slapped Spencer hard across his face. "AHHHH!!!" Spencer screamed raising his hand to grab his cheek. Quickly sitting up, Spencer glared at his sister's best friend. "What was that for?!"

"You fainted."

"That's not an excuse to slap me!"

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't!"

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is! ...Hey, wait a minute!" Sam smirked.

"Got ya."

"Uhhh, Sam, Spencer?" The two turned to Freddie who seemed to turn as pale as a ghost. Sam couldn't help but let out a snicker at him.

"What is it Freddie?"

"The airship landed." Their attention was drawn to the airship that had indeed landed on the Terra. Panic was written all over Spencer's, Carly's, and Freddie's faces. But of course, Sam couldn't have been more happier at the sight.

Ignoring the protests from her friends, Sam began running towards the Condor.

* * *

**Twilight:**Are you guys *beep*ing happy now?! Yes, chapter sucks, but this is just to let everyone know that this story isn't dead.

**Nikki:** YUP!! And if you review, we shall update faster!

**Twilight:** Probably, no promises Nikki! School kills, remember??

**Nikki:** Oh yeah... oh well, please review, if you do we'll be more likely to update this story!


End file.
